


Y en la noche brilla la verdad...

by Nakuru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir disfruta destruyendo mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y en la noche brilla la verdad...

«Está prohibido». «No debemos».

Son excusas que Christa siempre pronuncia, mostrando una resistencia débil que Ymir rompe con un jalón, arrastrándola consigo después del toque de queda, cuando el campo de entrenamiento queda silencioso y oscuro, salvo por la edificación de los oficiales que dirigen el lugar, donde unas pocas antorchas arden hasta el amanecer, y la luna y las estrellas brillando en el cielo.

Todo el papel de niña buena de Christa se demuestra falso con su silencio, que ayuda a que ambas puedan recorrer el camino hasta los establos sin ser descubiertas, y con la forma en rodea su cuello con sus brazos y con la prontitud con la que separa sus labios, dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de Ymir con más entusiasmo que el que una pudorosa chica debería exhibir.

 _La diosa desea ser amada_ , sabe Ymir, aunque usualmente Christa busca tal cosa de manera más abnegada, menos carnal; pero protegidas por las sombras, completamente solas, las máscaras caen, al menos parcialmente.

Christa sigue buscando complacer, primero, en lugar de aceptar lo que realmente quiere y Ymir debe sostener sus dos manos sobre su cabeza para hacerla desistir, para poder tomarse su tiempo saboreando su cuello, sus pechos, su intimidad misma.

Quizás esto —y el futuro y su vida misma— sería más fácil si Christa fuese una muñeca, perfectamente sumisa y manipulable, mas Ymir disfruta el destruir mentiras, el hacer que verdades que Christa no quiere aceptar salgan a la luz, el presionarla sabiendo que no se romperá, el hacerla suspirar su nombre entre jadeos cuando no puede contenerse más.

Y aun si le llega a causarle problemas en vez de ser su ventaja, Ymir sospecha que seguirá prefiriendo a Christa así, secretamente egoísta y menos perfecta de lo que muchos creen.


End file.
